Because of you
by PlsjoinFabMisty1isafaninstead
Summary: WARNING SAD FOR SOME PEOPLE THOUGH I CRIED IF YOU WANT THE FULL EXPERIENCE LISTEN TO THE SONGS I HAVE PUT IN THE PROLOGUE (T rating to be safe) IT'S DIFFERENT FROM THE STORY ABOUT FUTURE LUCY'S DEATH EP191. INSTEAD OF FUTURE LUCY DYING IT ACTUALLY LUCY WHO DIES. THERE IS NALU AND LEO & LILY ARE REPLACED WITH ERZA AND GRAY *sniff* ENJOY XXX sorry if misleading or not sad


HERE ARE SOME SONGS TO LISTEN TO: KISS IT ALL BETTER NIGHTCORE~ BY HE IS WE / BECAUSE OF YOU NIGHTCORE~ KELLY CLARKSON

(BRING SOME TISSUES I DID AND TRUST ME THEY WERE USEFUL)

 _ **"I WON'T LET ANYONE STEAL LUCY'S FUTURE!"**_ Natsu sent a powerful punch to future Rouge's stomach sending him several platforms down leaving giant gap in the floor.

 ** _"LUUUUCY_** " Natsu cried as he ran towards Lucy.

"N-na-na-" Lucy cried in her broken and pained voice.

"NO, Lucy don't talk keep you energy." Natsu knelt next to Lucy's body.

Tears started filling Lucy's eyes. Natsu's expression turned when he saw the un-heal-able wound plastered on her chest. His eyes landed on her face.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy..." Natsu broke.

Tears started erupting from his eyes, a pained expression braking his usually happy grin, his body shaking from the tears, releasing pained gasps of air trying to cover his hurt cries, he picks up Lucy's hand and places it on his cheek.

Lucy's heavy breaths trying to keep in rhythm, her body shaking in pain from the newly wound threatening to steal her pleasant memories and life, blood making her fringe stick to her forehead.

In the background Gray's fists' shake as he sees his friends in such a tragedy. He never imagined that a goodbye would end in such misery.

Wendy collapsed on the ground, her cries and shaking body showing how sorry she was for not being able to heal her best friends' wounded hearts.

Carla's face hidden by shadows, facing towards the ground. Forcing herself not to look at the cut.

Happy's face disagrees strongly with his name, tears erupt from his eyes his paws grasping Lucy's clothes as if she would leave him if he let go. His normal teasing voice braking into mourning cries. His voice brakes after he kept on crying out his friends name and repeating the words 'No,' & 'This can't be happening,' & 'Lucy i need you,'

Erza's face is covered by her bangs and tear drops roll down her cheeks. Even her iron Armour can't cover her mourning and hurt heart. Her arm is implanted in the wall, her fists powered by anger and sadness.

"Natsu, Thank... y-you for-for making... my... life...pos-sible to-to l-l-...li-live..." Her head rolls as Natsu lifts her body up from his lap, placing his strong arms around her body protectively holding her head gently below his shoulder.

"Thank y-y-you g-guys as-well... you'll al-w-ways be in my-my heart..."

"L-l-l-lu-luc...Lucy..." Natsu whimpers quietly.

"Natsu, it's...because of you... i'm happy...your ...here..."

"Lucy i'll always know where you are no matter what happens or where you are...so...so...SO DON'T GO!"

"Natsu... I-I I will always be-be..." Lucy picked up her other hand that wasn't plastered to Natsu by his tears slowly, and poked where his heart is.

"...here..." Lucy gave a salty smile that would scar Natsu's memory forever. This truly loved smile made Nastu crack up even more.

" Lucy I-" through his cries and panting he reached over and kissed her forehead.

"I love you...i love you." Much to Natsu's surprise Lucy's hand pressed his lips against hers as she kissed him. Natsu's surprised expression turned to one of sadness and love as his eyes gently closed releasing more tears. He didn't care about the metallic taste that spread to his mouth all he cared about was that he was kissing his dying crush in her last moments. The kiss was a sign of thanks and love between the two. The friends in the background were full of sympathy and regret for the never-to-be couple also known as there friends.

Lucy's head fell back and her eyes were closed and her final words broke the eerie silence and bounced through the never ending hall.

"I'll always remember you guys, Natsu i-i love you..."

" _ **LLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYYYYY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**_


End file.
